The Trial
by cgband
Summary: anoher chapter about the trial


It's the beginning of spring and the trial for the attack is today. Jem's arm is still broken. Dr. Reynolds says that he might need the cast on his arm for many more months. I've been told that Mr. Bob Ewell will be the only person who will be charged in the trial. I'm not sure how that works because he isn't living anymore. I don't have to go because I didn't really see anything and I couldn't really hear anything, but Jem does. He needs to go because he was injured in the fight and he saw more, but I'm going to go anyway because I want to support Jem. According to Atticus I might have to go on the stand if they call me, but he has told me there is no need to worry and I should just stay home and relax. I'm agreeing with Atticus on this one I think I will not be attending the trial.

I helped Jem get ready then I went to my room to read. Dill had just written a letter in response to a letter I sent him and he was worried about Jem. He said he wish he could be there for him and he wishes he could have meet Arthur Radley.

During last fall we received a lot of cakes and other desserts. Atticus was very thankful, but he said people didn't have much money now so they should keep it. We stopped getting dessert after two weeks or so. Cal is happy because she didn't have to cook dessert for about a moth and a half. I went to meet Atticus and Jem while they were coming down the street.

"Hey Atticus and Jem. How did it go?" I was actually afraid of the answer; I didn't want to hear if he was not guilty.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, but you're going to need to go on the stand next time." Atticus looked apologetic, but I didn't really mind.

"Oh Okay when is it?" I wondered as we started walking towards the house.

"It is tomorrow morning. So you going to need to get a good night rest."

"I will Atticus." We were at the house and I followed Jem to his room. He looked sad so I asked him what was wrong.

"It is just I get what Mayella was so scared on the stand. They just kept coming at me and asking me the same questions over and over again. What happened? Are you sure? I just wanted them all to go away."

Now I was scared, "Jem, you don't think they're going to do that to me?"

"I don't know they might. That lawyer was pretty crazy. Now can you get out I want to sleep. Since I've been out all morning and afternoon." I'm really scared now I don't want to mess up.

It's bright outside and early I'm spent all night worrying about what they were going to ask me. Jem and Atticus kept telling me I shouldn't worry everything is going to be okay. I finally asked Atticus a question I was burning to ask, "Atticus what are they going to do if he is found guilty?"

"They aren't going to do anything. Since he isn't living anymore, the only thing they can do is add it to his name and give peace to those who were attacked." Atticus replied.

At the trial I was the first one called up to the stand. Jem was right that lawyer is crazy. He just kept attacking me and making me doubt myself. I guess that means he was a good lawyer then. I told him everything I remembered about the attack then he asked me if I saw anything and I told him no. He then made it to the point to saying anybody could have attacked us and just framed Mr. Ewell. He then went on to explain what could have happened. Then the lawyer told that wasn't defending Mr. Ewell came and told us what Mr. Ewell could have done and his reason. The only thing he asked me was if I saw him and I said no I didn't see him.

As I left the stand I started to understand why Mr. Ewell attacked us. He was angry that people didn't believe him that they believed a black man over himself. He just wanted to get revenge, but I don't think that excused him for attacking us. After Jem and Mr. Heck Tate went on the stand the lawyers said, "That's all we have no more questions for any of the witnesses."

The judge then said, "It's time for a recess the Jury will now deliberate."

Ten minutes later the judge said, "Court is now back in session and jury has agreed that Mr. Bob Ewell is guilty of the attack of Jemery Finch and Jean Louise. Court adjourned."

Atticus was right you don't understand folks until you walked in their shoes. Last fall I walked in Mr. Arthur Radley shoes and today I stepped foot in Mr. Bob Ewell shoes. I still haven't seen Mr. Arthur Radley since the night I walked him home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **I feel bad because i just like abonded my PJO story but don't worry i will finish it sometime. **


End file.
